Entries
by thebleachchick
Summary: A strange, Slenderpony has arrived in Ponyville. And you can't escape it.  Introducing Slenderpony, the pony counterpart of Slenderman.
1. PrologueLetter 1

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Once again, I have learned the power of the Element of Laughter. Facing our fears is something most ponies dread, especially when they're fears that are very likely to come true. Yet Pinkie Pie is truly something else. Last night, I had a dream of a very mysterious pony arriving to me. It took me to an unknown place, a place outside of Equestria. Nopony was around, I wasn't able to use my magic, and worst of all, I couldn't wake up. Eventually I awoke, panting from sheer fear itself. There's only one pony I know that could conquer fear: Pinkie Pie. I trotted, practically galloped, over to Sugarcube Corner. Although it was 5 A.M, Pinkie Pie opened the door as soon as I was about to open it. How did she know? ...How the hay am I supposed to know? Most likely her Pinkie Sense. As soon as she opened the door, I started telling her about the dream at galloping speed, and she, surprisingly, listened to the best of her abilities. Once again, she has taught me the power of laughing at your fears._

_ I know I'm being retaught a lesson, but that's all apart of the learning process, isn't it?_

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_


	2. Entry 1

"Okay, Spike. Send it."

A cloud of green, sparkling dust appeared as the letter vanished. Twilight Sparkle sighed in accomplishment, closing her eyes to rest them for a bit. The dream she had was quite awful indeed, and she didn't, or rather, couldn't fall asleep again. Even Pinkie Pie, who's energy seemed to be never ending, fell asleep beside the fatigued Twilight. The lavender pony's head dropped, her eyes slowly opening, bags from sleep deprivation forming under them. Why couldn't she sleep? How could a simple dream affect her so much? It wasn't as if she dreamt something horrendous like Rainbow Dash being butchered by Pinkie Pie. Twi's head jerked up. Why did she- A snore snapped her out of her reverie. Twilight looked down to see a small baby dragon peacefully sleeping beside her. She had almost forgotten about Spike. He must've fallen asleep right after he sent the letter. Poor baby...dragon. She had, after all, woken him up at around 6, which is absolute torture for the lazy Spike.

The unicorn looked outside her window, seeing the sun shine on Equestria in all its glory. Princess Celestia had brought the sun up yet again, shining on everypony. Shaking her head, and along with it, her pale purple and pink striped mane, she stretched out her forelegs and stood up. She'll leave Spike asleep. For now. He deserves the rest. Turning to wake up Pinkie Pie, she was surprised to find said pony face to face, a grin plastered on the pink pony's face. "GOOD MORNING, TWILIGHT!" Thud. Twilight had fallen due to the sudden surprise. "Did you sleep okay? I sure did. I mean, I didn't sleep that well because I came here, but it's not like I'm blaming you for anything because it was like a sleepover! Do you like sleepovers? I do, but I'd rather have more food during sleepovers, don't you think, Twilight?" The pony didn't reply. "Twilight," Pinkie sang. "Are you sleeping again? Aw, come on! It's the morning! It's time to have FUN! Don't you wanna have fun? We're gonna have lots of it and everything is going to be awesome because we're going to Applejack's house today! She told me to come tomorrow yesterday, which is today, unless she said it at midnight, but she didn't because she told me at noon, which I guess is the midnight of day and-" A hoof stopped Pinkie from her rambling. "Pinkie," Twilight groaned. "I get it. I'm up." Twilight got back on all four hooves, her mane and tail now a frazzled mess. Brushing them down with her hooves, Pinkie began jumped in place, naturally excited.

No turning back now. It's official. The day shall be spent at Applejack's house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Hay, everypony. TheBleachChick here. Huzzah. My first fanfiction has arrived. I'm not saying that I'm exactly new to __the FF world, but I haven't ever done one my self, thanks to collabs with a certain buddy. She knows who she is. Anywho, review if you'd like. I'd appreciate it, but I won't force you. Send me love (interpret that however you'd like). I'll be on my way now__._


	3. Entry 2

Pinkie Pie bounced her way out of the library, Twilight Sparkle following after. "Come on, Twilight! You're taking way too long," Pinkie complained. "I'm right behind you," Twilight replied. Feeling more refreshed, the lavender pony trotted out of her home, feeling the warmth of the sunshine from her horn to her cutie mark. Pinkie bounced her way towards the direction of Applejack's house. Twilight followed and smiled. For not getting her full night's sleep, Pinkie sure is her usual bounciness today. Perhaps even bouncier than usual. To think that she sacrificed an hour of sleep so Twilight could vent about a silly little nightmare of hers warms the unicorn to the core. Spike, too, stayed up with both of them to care for Twilight's and Pinkie's every need. Twi sighed in content. She truly had amazing friends. "Twilight, you're about to-" "Oof!" "-hit a tree." Pinkie giggle-snorted. "I didn't know you were so...in touch with nature!" Pinkie Pie collapsed into a fit of giggles and full blown laughter as Twilight regained her composure. Her head, spinning, and her eyes were similar to those of Derpy's. "Ugh... Thanks for trying to warn me in time, Pinkie." "You're-" Snort. "-welcome!" Pinkie's laughter died with a sigh. "I'm okay now! I Pinkie promise! Let's gogogogogogogo!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Applejack! I'm here! Now what did you want me to try out? Is it a pie? I like pies! I like apple pies, cherry pies, pumpkin pies, pecan pies, apricot pies, avocado pies, sandwich pies, and all pies!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she and Twilight arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight inhaled deeply as she breathed in the sweet smelling air. "What a beautiful morning," she muttered to nopony in particular. "Howdy, y'all," Applejack cheerfully said as she trotted on over to the two ponies. "Ah see Pinkie Pie dragged yah along! Well, tha more tha merrier! C'mon, Ah got the pies all ready for yah two an' fresh out of tha oven." She trotted over to the barn as Twilight and Pinkie Pie bounced over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thff ith uhmuhzng!" Pinkie exclaimed, her mouth filled with the fresh, warm, apple-cherry pie. Applejack grinned, her muzzle slightly covered in the magenta "goo". Swallowing, she said, "Thank yah kindly, sugarcube. Ah knew yah'd enjoy it." "Yuh haff tho show muh thow tho mathe thith!" Pinkie tried to yell out. Applejack smiled nervously, clearly not understanding what Pinkie was trying to say. "Uh... Mind sayin' that again?" The pink party pony gulped down her rather large slice with an equally large mug of apple cider. Somehow managing to swallow it all, she piped up. "I said, you have to show me how to to make this! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are sure to love it!" AJ rubbed a hoof under her chin, contemplating what this could mean to the Apple family. "Hm... Ah'm not so sure... Ah mean, Ah was thinkin' we could sell these for a while, then Ah could give ya'll tha recipe, but Ah guess we can do both." The unicorn looked back and forth between the two, until she felt her eyelids drooping. The endless chatter morphed into incoherent sounds becoming meshed together. Head spinning, conscienceness began to slip away.

And she fell asleep.

Falling headfirst into a dream of nothingness.

"EscA.P-e."

"Twilight? Are yah okay?" The worried voice of an orange cowpony resonated in Twilight's mind. "Urgh... Y-Yes, I'm fine." She lifted up her head, her face and muzzle covered in pie and whipped cream. "Wow, Twilight! You feel hard! I thought you were gonna get brain damage! Wouldn't that really really suck? What if the author makes you live with brain damage for the rest of your life? How do you think you'll survive? Will you be okay? Will we still be friends? I'll always be your buddy, Twilight! Don't cha worry! I won't do that!" Pinkie's ramblings were ignored by Applejack and Twilight, the former concerned and leading the way for Twilight to wash up. "Poor thing. Mus' be mighty tired. Did yah not sleep well last night?" A sigh escaped Twilight. "Not a wink. I'm pretty tired, but I was feeling really good- until now, that is. I guess the lack of sleep caught up with me!" Applejack looked over sympathetically. "Let's git yah washed up, now." The lavender pony nodded, grateful to the orange Earth pony. "Thanks, Applejack." Walking with AJ to the bathroom, a random word flitted through her mind.

Escape?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I really thought I could update weekly. My fail. I'll try my best to do so._

_Alex: ...I love you, but you fail. I'll explain when I see you. XD_

_As always, thanks for reading._


	4. Entry 3

The sound of cold water running resonated throughout the tiny room.

Mm. Much too cold. A bit hotter.

Twilight Sparkle turned the faucet to a warmer temperature.

That's better. Now what did that dream say?

She turned the dial more.

Elope?

And more.

No, it was escape.

And even more.

Escape from what? Sweet Apple Acres?

Even more still.

Nah. Couldn't be. Just a silly nightmare. Clearly-

Twilight yelped loudly at the sudden shock of steaming hot water trickling down to her hooves. "Sweet Celestia" she mumbled, realizing the sink was over flooding. She swiftly grabbed some nearby towels, turning off the scalding water before mopping up the puddles on the floor. Twilight rolled her eyes due to her own carelessness. Caught up in her own thoughts due to a nightmare. How embarrassing.

The sound of hoofsteps seeped through the door.

Hopefully, nopony will see her-

"Whoa! What's going on in this thread?" Pinkie Pie yelled as she burst through the door with a string full of tangled ties. Almost immediately, however, she disregarded it and turned to the damp, still half dirty, unbelieving purple pony. "What is this? A sitcom?" Twilight blurted out. Her life _must _be a show. Entertainment for all to enjoy and relish in her everyday life. "And what happened to you, Twilight? Are you okay? Do you need any help? It looks like a swimming pool that was out in the sun for too long in here! But I guess most pools are out in the sun, aren't they? Except for the indoor ones. You know the ones that have the really cool, twisty water slides? But some outside ones have that too! We should-" Once again, Twilight held up a hoof to cease her party friend's rambling. After a few seconds of silence, despite Pinkie's sole cough, Twilight decided it was safe to ask, "Actually, help doesn't sound too bad. Uh… Would you mind?" Twilight gave her a cheeky grin, wide eyes pleading to Pinkie Pie. "Sure! There's always a clean up after the party. But that doesn't mean that can't be a party either!" The lavender pony's features expressed immediate relief. "Thank you so much, Pinkie. It'll really help me out."

She picked a towel off the ground, wiping her face with the side her hooves were recently pressing upon. Her coat was sure to be stained for a while. She inwardly groaned.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie chirped, tying the last sponge onto her hooves. "What's got your tail all in a ruffle?" She coughed before proceeding to skate around the small room. "Well…" Twilight began, as she sat in the middle of said room while Pinkie continuously zipped around her. 'Doesn't she ever get tired? No, that's not what I should be thinking about. Should I tell her? Again? Couldn't hurt, right?' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Pinkie had been scrubbing so much that bubbles began fill the room. As one popped near her face, Twilight snapped back into reality, noticing that she was surrounded in foam and bubbles. "Wha- Pinkie, what did you do?" There wasn't even soap on the floor to begin with! The pink pony, who was formally skating around with closed eyes, opened them, and instead of gasping with subtle horror like Twilight, she was marveled at the sight. "Bubbles! I was wondering what that kinda wet thing that kept bumping against me was!" Pinkie giggled gleefully, halting to a stop. "There must've been a little bit of soap stuck on the bottom of these things." Sure enough, as Pinkie took a sponge off one of her hooves, the residue of a bar of soap was clearly evident. Pinkie coughed a bit then shrugged. "I'll just pop all the bubbles!" She began to pop the several amounts of bubbles throughout the room. As if she was casually standing perfectly still, Pinkie continued. "Sooo tell me what's up with you!" Pinkie flashed Twilight a trademark Pinkie Pie grin. Twilight's look of confusion turned into one of warmth and affection. "It's just the dream again. It really freaked me- Pinkie, are you okay?' Throughout Twilight's brief explanation, Pinkie continuously coughed, almost violently, and enough to make Twilight stop talking and Pinkie, of course, to stop popping. "I'm…" Another cough. "I'm fine. Really! Must be the bubbles!" she replied, cheery despite the fact her voice had a raspy tone to it.

Applejack appeared in the doorway, with a look of concern. "Ah heard a whole lot of coughin'. Everypony okay in here?" She then turned to Pinkie. "Ya not sick, are ya, Pinkie?" Pinkie shook her head, dissipating the remainder of bubbles left floating. Applejack inspected the room, noticing every puddle, bubble, and subtle patches of cherry. "Eh… Ah think ah'll clean this up, Twi. Ya should go an' take Pinkie home." Twilight nodded, raising Pinkie to her feet. Pinkie wasn't weak, of course. She'd been coughing for the longest. Almost about 3 weeks. But, to console both of her dear buddies, and for her own sake, Pinkie went along with it. "Okay, but I really do feel fine, Twilight! Honest!" The stubborn pony shook her head. "Maybe you just haven't gotten any symptoms yet. Come on, we're going back to the library. Maybe I can figure out what's wrong there." Twilight trotted out of the room, Pinkie Pie happily bouncing after her. Could it be that these are aftereffects of staying up too late? Pinkie bounced out of the room, happy as ever as the lavender pony's expression turned to one of confusion. No. It couldn't be.

"I'll try to be back later, Applejack. Thanks so much for the pies!" Twilight flashed Applejack a smile. Applejack, though seemingly distracted, returned the smile. "No problem, Twilight. Ah'm happy ya liked them so much." A bit taken aback from her friend's rare distracted state, yet shrugging it off anyhow, Twilight gave Applejack a quick hug then returned to the still bouncing Pinkie Pie, who seemed all too eager to return home. "I'll see you later, Applejack! Sorry about the mess. Make more bubbles to make it fun!" She laughed as she trotted out, guided by Twilight.

On their way home, Twilight looked over at Pinkie Pie, still ever so eager to get home, or at least, to Twilight's home. "Pinkie, why do you want to go home so badly? I thought you wanted to go to Applejack's."

"Oh! Well, you see, I have something I need to get ready for."

Twilight nodded. "Another Pinkie party, huh? Well, I'm afraid I can't go tonight, but I'm sure it'll be just as fun without me!" Twilight hummed a small tune, not noticing that she had passed Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie and her sudden change of facial expression. One that was almost blank.

"Mhmm! Fun."

* * *

><p><em>Ah... Sorry. Life, school, and my damn computer got in the way of me and this chapter. But at least it's finally up. HUZZAH.<em>

_I'm very inconsistent, so bear with me._

_Jake: Oh man, I certainly hope so._

_ReverseSceptile: ...Well. Operator, eh? Hehehe... Thank you very truly much~_


	5. Entry 4

"Sudden coughing... Deliriousness... Fever? Hm... Nothing yet..." Twilight had been reading for hours. It was the late afternoon, and she hadn't found anything alike to what Pinkie had. When Twilight was talking to the pink pony, she seemed...off. Yet after hours of searching, several cups of cider, and a slight headache, she was practically done. Sighing, her head fell into one of the thick books she was nose deep in. The faint waft of powdery paper hit her muzzle, making her drowsy. Maybe a nap before she had to go...

"Twilight? You okay? We can go tomorrow." Right. Nevermind the nap. "I'm alright, Spike. Ready to go?" Twilight scooped the baby dragon up, letting him settle on her back, limp, tired, unenergetic, holding a small umbrella. Much too out of character. "Yeah... Let's go."

Twilight trotted out the door to the once again cloudy day, sunshine blocked by darkening sky. "Hang on to that umbrella, Spike. You never know if we may use it soon." Spike slumped, staring up at the gray sky as clouds rolled in.

"Hey. Twilight."

The unicorn stopped as she turned to her dragon friend.

"How long?"

"...5 years."

"...Right."

Sending a nod his way, Twilight trotted along.

Ponyville seemed practically deserted today, with everyone cooped up in their homes, wanted to get away from the mid-October chill and the oncoming rainfall.

It was a cloudy day. Almost as if the weather knew exactly the occasion. Dark and gloomy indeed.

Throughout the practically deserted streets of Ponyville, Twilight's hooves resonated throughout. The almost faint echo of every step reminded her of how alone, how empty it is. Almost as if everybody had left the pony-dragon pair to their thoughts, their musings.

It was eerily comforting.

* * *

><p>Here, at the very edge of the Everfree Forest, lies a small graveyard. It was rather quaint, seeing as not many ponies fell to a fatal fate. It was at a small clearing, right before the land became overrun by wildlife. The trees surrounding the clearing were at practically a perfect rectangle. Small woodland creatures resided the small cemetary, making it a tranquil place to eternally rest.<p>

Twilight's trotting slowed to a stop as she reached a certain marble plaque, engraved with a single name and phrase. "Spike," Twilight softly murmured. "Spike, we're here." It hadn't been a long journey in the least. The baby dragon, however, suffered from severe insomnia the days prior to this date. Slumping off Twilight's back, Spike slowly, trudging and making his way towards the plaque, his gaze focused on the name and phrase, of which said, "Rarity: Of great generosity, breathtaking beauty, and strong will."

Spike rubbed the excess dirt off gently, not wanting to scratch Rarity's own name. Twilight's eyes rested on the dragon, until a few tears welled up in her eyes. "5 years..." she whispered to herself.

She still remembered everything. The day, the time, everything. Somehow, someway, it had been blocked from her memory, but she knew they were in there somewhere. "Oh, Rarity..." Twilight faced downward, staring down a pinecone. Most days, her and Spike are perfectly stable. The pains of losing such a dear friend were still there, but they, along with the rest of her close friends, were able to move along with their lives. But they were never exactly the same after that. Occasionally, one's eyes would glaze over, or one would suddenly become a bit too emotional. Those are on the worst of days, besides the anniversary.

Every year, since the incident, Twilight and Spike would come and pay their respects. The other ponies would too, but some would wait a while. The pain would occasionally be too much to bear.

She was always a fashionista. If only she hadn't been wearing that scarf. If only she hadn't been on the roof. If only she hadn't slipped. If only Sweetie Belle was not the one to find her. If only Sweetie hadn't been traumatized and began drawing those weird symbols afterwards. If only, if only, if only...

"I miss her, Twilight."

"I do too."

"...Let's go."

Twilight kneeled, allowing Spike to climb onto her back. "I should bring flowers next year. What do you think? They should be violet- No. White roses. And she'll love them and..."

Rain began to softly pelt on their scales and mane.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it's been so long. Things kept coming up, both good and bad. Alas, it is finished, and here you go.<em>

_Thank you so much for the support, fellow bronies and pegasisters. My love for all. I'll try to update more often._

_-TheBleachChick_


	6. Letter 2

Dear Princess Celestia,

The memory of our dear Rarity is still in our hearts. Maybe that's why most of my pony friends are acting so weird. Applejack was mostly fine up until I left. Maybe she was getting lonely.

Speaking of lonely, I miss Dashie. Ever since she left a few months after Rarity's death, we haven't heard from her since. Where could she be? Have you heard from her?

Today, Pinkie Pie- Well, she wasn't totally Pinkie. I'm sure she was simply sad. That's most likely it.

I'll visit Fluttershy tomorrow. She's not really one to mourn a loss with others. I hope she's fine, but for now, she needs her space.

Those nightmares really scared me. I just wasn't Twilight today. But tomorrow I'll be better!

Your faithful student,  
>Twilight Sparkle<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is more of an update than it is a chapter. Sorry for the false hope.<em>

_Seeing as how November is starting up soon, I shall be participating in NaNoWriMo with an epic story of zombies. /lacks originality. But I'll try to keep this up too. I'm just, PFFT. Busy. And now to reply to comments._

_To the general fanbase: thank you all. ;u; Slendermane/pony shall arrive...soon. Patience is a virtue._

_RandomSpazz-Chan: I'm honestly surprised at the lack of slending being done._

_LeSpy and NinjaGirl01: Yes, I've played Slender already. God, I haven't screamed that loud in ages. Seeing as how I was on the phone with my boyfriend at the time, he said I practically broke his phone. Hehe._

_Jones Tereka Seasight: I actually prefer really long review. It pleases me. Thanks for that input. I tend to be a bit too vague when I try to be...ya know, vague._

_As always, I appreciate the support. I'm trying; I swear._

_3,_

_TheBleachChick_


	7. Entry 5

"Princess Celestia, I'm here!" Twilight bounded through the doors to the throne room to greet her esteemed mentor, ruler, and mother figure. She skidded to a stop, despite her enthusiasm. The stained windows, of which held the retelling of the many victories caused by six young ponies, allowed tinted sunlight flood the room. The small sound of hooves hitting the tile floor reverberated throughout, subtly announcing the arrival of Twilight Sparkle. "Hello? Princess?" The gentle face of Princess Celestia wasn't evident, nor was her figure. Instead, a void; an emptiness in both throne and heart. Princess Celestia herself suggested Twilight should come, yet she's not here? Worry rose. Maybe the guards would know, but it caused more worries. There were no guards, as if the palace itself was deserted.

From the corner of her eye, Twilight saw another pony, standing near the doorway. "Oh, hello!" She began to turn."I'm looking for-" Nopony. There was nopony there. Only a small potted plant. "That's odd. I could've sworn there was somepony there..." The unicorn shook her head. She must be going crazy.

She continued into the throne room, hopefully ending in an encounter with Princess Celestia, or even Princess Luna, but no such luck. Twilight's stomach tightened in fear and panic. It was awfully empty. She stopped. The hoofsteps did not. Whirling around, she saw nothing. Her thoughts began to race; paranoid, panic, poor her; where is everypony? Her suspicions were confirmed. Surely, this was not the norm. Opening her mouth to speak, no clear words were emanated. Only a soft whisper of which could not have been heard by the smallest of creatures, despite the fact that silence was currently the loudest of sounds. Twilight was too worried to even speak. She took another step, hoof landing on a single piece of paper. Lavender streaked hair moved forward as eyesight moved downward. It was a piece of paper, with an odd symbol crudely drawn in the front. It was one of Sweetie Belle's symbols. Acquiring the paper, Twilight was not entirely sure as to the significance of it was. She flipped it over.

"WAKE UP."

Wake up? From what? Twilight surveyed the room. It _was _awfully serene. Was she really asleep? An attempt was made to slightly injure herself.

She rammed her hoof into the throne. She winced. "Ouch..." Twilight felt the pain clear as day. She has to be awake. At least she was able to speak once more.

The piece of paper fluttered in the air as magic was used to sustain it. The unicorn analyzed the symbol, the words, the paper itself, even. Eyes narrowed as she peered closer. The sheet cut off some writing and seemed discolored, almost old and worn, torn at the corners as she looked forlorn, for familiar voices were no more. The snippet was torn from a letter she had sent to Princess Celestia. Rather, the one she sent to her not too long ago, depicting the wonderful Pinkie Pie and her partying powers. Tears formed in Twilight's eyes, partly due to her friends acting much too strange, yet mainly due to the fact that this situation is nowhere near normal. Where is she? Matter of fact, where is anybody?

It had truly sunk in.

She had lost it.

She had lost her composure.

"Princess?! Please!" she yelled. The panic had risen to extensive levels. This made no sense; this isn't rational at all! Through her panic, the unicorn had reminded herself that- Yes! Her magic! Of course! She readied herself to execute a tracking spell, hopeful to find her mentor. Twilight released her magic- and nothing. "I... What?" Mind racing, memory had served her well: this was a dream. She could not use magic.

Twilight had looked over the paper once more. "Wake...up." She had to wake up. Not being able to use her magic meant none other than the faceless pony. "N-no... No..." Twilight began to gallop, away from the throne, away from the room, away from another haunting nightmare, into a never ending hallway, dark and dim. Empty. "Hello?!" she called out, once more, in hopes that someone could hear her, to help her wake up. "Please! Somepony! Anypony!"

Anypony?

The galloping came to a halt. The echos had dissipated into maddening silence. "H-hello?" Twilight's voice quivered, as did her lip. Wake up, wake up, wake up...

She frantically looked around for the voice of which replied to her pleas.

Her gaze landed upon a faint silhouette. "Who are yo-"

No reply.

Her breathing constricted.

Then her muscles.

A split second of a faceless face.

Finally, her sight.

Gone.

Darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Hoh boy. I was actually somewhat dreading coming back. I'm not sure if I was really gonna get it from you guys or not. My sincerest apologies. You see, I'm an overachiever in school. It's been hard to balance, well, life in general. But no worries. I shan't abandon this. Sure, it may take a while for me to update, but I'm sticking to this through the end. I'd like to thank the Academythe readers for believing in me. My waifus, my procrastination, my boyfriend- baby, I love you! / sniff_

_Anywho, seriously. I do like to thank you guys for sticking with me. 3 I'll try to update more often. I promise._

_Shadow of Mine: Oh- Shit, man, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you 'splode. Eh... *shamefully wipes blood off screen*_

_ProFlame: That's my street name, bro. Thug life. Yes, it be true, yo._

_GAMMA DAWN14: Ah, yes. Truly a thing of beauty. However, the insanity that comes with it is glorious too. Thank you very much. I appreciate the reads._

_XADXX: If I can get my plot fully spread out, I'd be more than happy to try my very best in fitting your OC in here somehow! Just holla. Since I'm on there more, and if you have a facebook, I reside at this page called __Colloqual Ramblings of a Swell Pigeon__. Hope to hear from you, yo._

_AND THEN THERE WAS SOMETHING SO UH HA YEAH WHAT NOW ANON._

_You're all lovely people. I hope you enjoy happy ponies ending in insanity and, eventually, bloodshed._

_Much love,_

_TheBleachChick._


End file.
